Arrows, bolts and/or projectiles for bows and crossbows typically include at least one insert disposed and engaged within the interior of at least one of the opposite ends of an arrow, bolt, or projectile shaft. The inserts are adapted to receive a replaceable head or arrowhead and/or a nock. Generally, the opposite ends of the arrow, bolt or projectile shaft are flat and are perpendicular to longitudinal direction of the shaft. During release of an arrow, bolt or projectile, and the striking of a target, one or both of the opposite ends of the arrow, bolt or projectile shaft will be exposed to significant forces occurring as a result of the radial pressure acting upon the inserts, and/or arrowhead, and the nock relative to the end of the shaft, which in turn may cause fracture or cracking of one or both of the opposite ends of the arrow, bolt or projectile shaft, as the inserts and/or arrowhead, or nock are forced toward the center of the shaft.
The present invention counteracts the radial forces acting on the opposite ends of the arrow, bolt or projectile shaft, reducing frequency of cracking or fracture of the shaft, prolonging the useful life of the arrow, bolt or projectile.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.